The Effect of Ripple Effect
by sourjellybeans56
Summary: Sam wants to settle whatever's between her and Jack. Spoilers for Ripple Effect. Not a very good title, but I promise, the story's good!


**The Effects of Ripple Effect**

**By: sourjellybeans56**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Jack/Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate:SG-1 or any of that stuff. I just do this for fun**

General Jack O'Neill was going over papers when his phone rang.

"General O'Neill, what can I do for ya?"

"Sir," a familiar voice said. "This is Carter."

"Hey Carter!" Jack replied. "How are things at the SGC?"

"Oh, the usual," Sam said casually. "You know, going to other planets, meeting aliens, fighting guys with magical staffs."

Jack laughed. "I'm afraid you've been around Colonel Mitchell too long. He's rubbing off on you. Carter, as much as I love talking to you I have stuff to do. Did you call me for a reason?"

"Yes sir, I did. We need to talk. I was wondering when you'd be free."

"I'm not doing much tomorrow afternoon. How about I fly down and pick you up at the SGC at 1300? I'll plan something," Jack said.

"Okay," Sam replied. "I'll see you then."

The next day, Sam was looking at some new ancient technology when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway.

"So Carter," he said. "Is this your new doohickey?" He prodded it.

"Pretty much sir," Sam said. "I'm still not completely sure what it does. But it is giving off small amounts of energy and every three minutes it sends out a high frequency-"

"Carter!" Jack interrupted. "I - Don't - Care. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Sure," Sam replied. They left her office and she locked the door. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Jack answered as they entered the elevator.

They stayed in silence all the way to the surface. Jack led her to his car and they started off.

"I saw Janet last week," Sam said, looking at Jack for his reaction.

He raised and eyebrow and looked at her. "Janet's dead."

"She is in our reality," Sam replied. "Last week we had over a dozen versions of SG-1 come through the gate. One of the versions had Janet in it."

"Wow," Jack said. "I'm missing out on all of the exciting stuff. That place was supposed to get boring once I left."

Jack turned the car onto a dirt road. After a couple of minutes the road ended at a small lake. "Surprise," Jack said as he turned the car off. "I found this place a couple of years ago when I still worked at the SGC." He got out and helped her out of the car. They walked down to the shore of the lake and Jack picked up a couple of rocks.

"So you said we needed to talk about something?" he said, skipping a rock.

Sam let the small breeze blow her hair. "The team with Janet in it had someone else we haven't seen in a while. Martouf."

"Martouf? Like the guy with the snake in his head that was in love with you?"

"Yeah," Sam said softly. "I talked to him about his reality. He said that there he and I had a relationship but we broke up and I'm with someone else now. Then Janet told me that I was currently on maternity leave. And that's not all Jack. In one of the other teams I had just gotten back from my honeymoon."

"Sam-" Jack started.

"No Jack," Sam interrupted. "Just let me finish. I may never have the courage to say this again. I don't know who I was with in those two realities but I do know two things: In every alternate reality we've encountered, you and I have somehow been together. And in this reality we should have been together a long time ago but we're both just too stubborn and too caught up in our jobs to think about what we want." Her voice had been steadily rising and now it softened. "I love you Jack but I'm tired of sitting around waiting for something to happen. I held back with every other relationship for the past eight years and I broke up with Pete because I thought _something _might happen. If you don't want this just tell me so I can move on with my life." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked defiantly at Jack.

A tear slipped down her cheek and Jack gathered her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Sam, I never meant to cause you any pain," he said. "I thought I was doing what was best. I love you, Samantha Carter."

Sam lifted her head off his chest, smiling through her tears. "I knew you'd come around."

Jack grinned and kissed her, kissed her for all the world to see. She was his and only his.

Sam sighed as the kiss deepened. This was how it was meant to be.

Jack smiled as the sound of baby cries greeted his ears. He looked down at Sam to see her looking lovingly at the baby Carolyn Lam was holding. He gripped her hand and she looked up at him.

"Congratulations! the doctor announced. "You've got another boy!"" She handed the baby to a nurse and left to wash her hands.

"I love you Jack," Sam said

"I love you too Sam," he replied. "You know, we've been through this three times now and it's still worth it every time."

"You're one to talk," Sam said, grinning. "You're not the one who gave birth to twins , a ten pound baby, and this one all in six years."

Jack leaned down and kissed his wife. "No I didn't. That's why I admire you."

Sam grinned. "Suck up." Then she whispered in his ear, "But it worked." She kissed him deeply until a loud groan interrupted them.

"Yuck, they're doing it again," a voice said behind them. They turned around to see their three older kids in the doorway. The speaker was six-year-old Jacob, known as Jake. Beside him was his twin, Janet, the oldest child. Teal'c was holding Jonathan, their two-year-old.

"It isn't gross," Janet said. "They love each other, like in fairy tales."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Girls," he muttered.

"So mom," Janet said. "Am I destined to be stuck with boys all of my life?"

"Yes. You guys have a brother" Jack said. "But you know, there's nothing wrong with boys. I'm one myself you know."

Sam turned to her daughter. "Yep, he definitely acts like a boy." The two girls giggled.

Carolyn walked back in. "Guess what! You two had your baby at the same time as Daniel and Vala!" she announced.

Sam and Jack laughed. "Is it a girl or a boy?" Sam asked.

"A girl," Carolyn replied. "They named her Katherine."

A nurse came back, holding Sam and Jack's new baby. She put the boy in Sam's arms and the couple looked at him.

"He definitely looks like a Daniel Joshua O'Neill to me," Sam said.

"I agree," Jack replied. "Well kids, come see your newest brother."

The whole O'Neill family crowded around the bed, looking at Joshua. Daniel walked in, holding his baby girl.

"Hey guys," he said. "Vala wanted me to show you Katherine." He walked over to the bed, letting Jack and Sam see the baby. "So what's his name?"

"Daniel Joshua," Jack replied. "Let's just hope he doesn't end up a geek like his namesake."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Guys are so immature," she muttered.

Daniel and Jack smiled, looking at the new additions to each of their families. Daniel eventually said he needed to return to his wife and Teal'c went with him.

Jack looked around, smiling. This was his wonderful, beautiful family. And he was proud of it. He leaned down and kissed his wife.

_fin._


End file.
